Cool Enough?
by Kleia
Summary: "She does screw up and suck sometimes, but I'd do anything for her." —AU Drabble, for GraLu Week 2015. Rated T for safety.


**A/N:** So I've finally decided to alert you guys that, yes, Kleia here is still alive and kicking and probably about ready to post some new fics (which I'll make to not delete this time)! Anyway, hope you enjoy my very first drabble!

 **WARNING:** Please bear with me I'm an amateur at this.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Kleia does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

To say that Gray was nervous was an understatement.

He was hella awkward. His hands were shaking his feet were sweaty (he could definitely tell) his legs were jerking up and down anxiously that sometimes it would hit the table and he had been holding in his pee for quite some time now.

It was slowly killing him inside.

He didn't even have the appetite to eat the five-star-ish meal the chef gave them because of how freaking nervous he was. (But he knew he had to show that he loved the cooking for their sake. Actually, no, for him to be cool enough to be Lucy's boyfriend.)

He cleared his throat (50% because it was too awkward and 50% because something got caught in his throat… probably his own saliva), and it probably caught the attention of the married couple in front of them. He adjusted his button up and sat up straighter than before that it felt so weird.

He let out a chuckle as he held his glass of lemonade. "The lemonade is delicious," he said, and damn, it sounded awkward. Too awkward.

Beside him, he heard Lucy stifle a laugh. He glanced at her, feeling a blush coming up.

In front of him, Lucy's father, Jude, simply stared at him hardly and it actually made him piss a bit. His eyes traveled to Layla, and something very heavy was lifted from his shoulders because she was actually chuckling. Hell yes. This might be it.

"… So," Jude spoke up. He slightly jumped in his seat. _Holy shit._ "You want to date her?"

He swallowed long and hard, and nodded his head yes.

"Do you seriously like Lucy?"

He nodded again. "Yes," he added, just to make sure that yes, he seriously likes the weirdest and most beautiful girl who was sitting beside him. And yes, he wanted to be cool enough to be her boyfriend, probably something even more.

"And who do you say you are again, son?"

He cleared his throat, sat up straighter, and looked at Jude directly in the eyes. "Sir, I am Gray Fullbuster. And sir, I am no son of a famous engineer or architect or any job that receives huge salaries, but I am a son of a mother who taught me how to treat people especially ladies properly, with utter respect and love not any other guy can give," he told Lucy's father, and he was pleased to say that, hell yes, he had caught his attention.

 _Now it's time for the cliché speech about love and relationships… and shit._

"Sir, I have known Lucy for around four years, and let me tell you that she is the weirdest, most amazing and most beautiful girl in the world and I don't think I can meet any other girl like her. She's not perfect, and neither am I. And yeah, she _does_ screw up and suck sometimes, but I'd do anything for her because I know she's worth it. That she is worth every pain and every ounce of love in the world. Because if she isn't, then I wouldn't love her so much that I eventually started to love myself. I actually started to wake up early and make my bed because of her."

He smiled. It was awfully true.

"And sir, if what I've said won't convince you that I'm the man who is right for her, then I wouldn't know what will. All I know is that I'll still love her and you can't make me undo that."

He exhaled and settled in his seat. He looked at Jude, who seemed so indifferent it kinda pissed him off. Then he looked at Layla, who was on the verge of crying. Then at Lucy, who was blushing madly at smiling at him at the same time. He grinned at her and reached for her hand.

"Gray, dear," Layla called out, and he snapped his eyes at her in expectancy. "That was beautiful… and if I were Lucy, I'd definitely let you court me. You are such a sweetheart it makes me tear up, really." She said, giggling, as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

Yes.

Yes yes yes.

Hell yes.

Jude cleared his throat. "I trust you with Lucy, son," he said with a small smile. "And Lucy, if he ever hurts you, don't hesitate to tell me. He'll be getting a word from me the second after you call me." He said.

 _Oh worry not. She'll never cry because of me._

Gray cleared his own throat.

"So… I could be her boyfriend now?"

Jude and Layla nodded, smiling.

He jumped up from his seat, grinning.

"Fuck yes! Holy shit Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, thank you for making love because if you didn't do that you wouldn't have a wonderful daughter and I wouldn't be able to meet someone like her. Thumbs up to both of you!" he exclaimed and pulled Lucy out of her seat.

He faced the shocked couple confidently.

"Now will you excuse me because right now I need to have my very first date with my girlfriend."

And with that, he left the fancy restaurant, Lucy in tow.

He grinned in victory.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked it! If you have any comments, criticisms, and such, please feel free to drop a review or PM, okay? :)

Stay beautiful and amazing!

 **HAPPY GRALU/GRAYLU WEEK! ( ^ 7 ^ )**


End file.
